cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate Breaker
Fate Breaker is one of the three duet albums of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker: Duet Songs that is released along with Maybe Final Turn and We Ride Everyday!!. Songs can be found here https://soundcloud.com/silverkristy/sets/cardfight-vanguard-duet-songs Tracklist *1.Fate Breaker *2.リスペクトファイター (Respect Fighter) *3.Fate Breaker (Off Vocal) *4.リスペクトファイター (Respect Fighter) (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Note: *'Bold words' are lines Kai sings. *''Italic words'' are lines Aichi sings. *Normal words are duet lines. Fate Breaker Kanji = 隣で消えてく 笑顔に 伸ばした両手は 届かず 壁に嘆き 打ちつけた 拳胸へ響く痛みに誓う Time to stand up against the fate 挑み続ける 全力で Get your smile back Going to win 重ねる夕一ン道となる Keep on fighting until the end 振り返らない 逃げる気持ち とうに捨てた 僕のカード 俺のカード 選ぶ自由 誰も奪えない Breakin' the fate! 静かに近づく 黒い声 全てを捨てろと囁く 秘めた想い走り出す 分かれ道の先で絆が霞む Time to stand up for the future 二つの意志が ぶつかって Don't turn away Unlock the mind 選べる明日は 一つだけ Go together with me,again この手で決める 退(ひ)かない心 本気だから 過去の限界 超える一歩 描く未来 ファイトに託し Startin' to change 空を揺らす 掛け声は 呪縛(ロック)破る 合図(シグナリル)Ride on! 'Cause the Vanguard has led me here... その意味求め Time to stand up against the fate 挑み続ける 全力で Get your smile back Going to win 重ねる夕ーン道となる Keep on fighting until the end 振り返らない 逃げる気持ち とうに捨てた 僕のカード 俺のカード 選ぶ自由 誰も奪えない Breakin' the fate! |-| Rōmaji = Tonari de kiete ku egao ni Nobashita ryōte wa todokazu Kabe ni nageki uchitsuketa Kobushi mune e hibiku Itami ni chikau Time to stand up against the fate Idomi tsudzukeru Zenryoku de Get your smile back Going to win Kasaneru tān Michi to naru Keep on fighting until the end Furikaeranai Nigeru kimochi Tōni suteta Boku no kādo Ore no kādo Erabu jiyū dare mo ubaenai Breakin' the fate! '' Shizuka ni chikadzuku kuroi koe'' Subete o sutero to sasayaku Himeta omoi hashiridasu Wakaremichi no saki de Kizuna ga kasumu Time to stand up for the future Futatsu no ishi ga Butsukatte Don' t turn away unlock the mind Eraberu ashita wa Hitotsudake Go together with me,again Kono te de kimeru Hikanai kokoro Honkidakara Kako no genkai Koeru ippo Kaku mirai faito ni takushi Startin' to change Sora o yurasu kakegoe wa rokku yaburu shigunariru Ride on! 'Cause the Vanguard has led me here... Sono imi motome Time to stand up against the fate Idomi tsudzukeru Zenryoku de Get your smile back Going to win Kasaneru tān Michi to naru Keep on fighting until the end Furikaeranai Nigeru kimochi Tōni suteta Boku no kādo Ore no kādo Erabu jiyū dare mo ubaenai Breakin' the fate! Respect Fighter Kanji = 何かやリ遂げそうな強さを 胸に秘めては ずっとその背中追いかけてた あの頃のまま 今の実力 僕の全力 ぶつけてみろよ 受け止めて欲しい 今までのこと 僕らの全部 次のカードに繋がってる 時としてチームで、ライバルで 最高のファイトで向き合える相手 応えたい思いくれるんだ これからもずっと君は リスペクトファイター きっといつも僕の成長を 見ててくれてる 決して足を止めない努力に 負けられないさ 憧れるから 認めてるから 頑張れるんだ 頑張って欲しい もっと知りたい もっと行きたい 交わすカードが魅せる世界 誰よりも本気で前向きで イメージの先を信じているんだ その姿励まされること お互いの明日(あ)にかえて リスペクトしあえる 一歩進んではまた もっと強くなりたくて 勝利の先には まだ知らない勝利 次は別々の道 でも夢は同じって わかってるから 時としてチームで、ライバルで 最高のファイトで向き合える相手 応えたい思いくれるんだ これからもずっと君は リスペクトファイター 最高のファイトをくれるリスペクトファイター リスペクトしあえるリスペクトファイター |-| Rōmaji = Nanika ya Ri toge-sōna tsuyo-sa o mune ni himete wa Zutto sono senaka oikake teta anogoro no mama Ima no jitsuryoku Boku no zenryoku Butsukete miro yo Uketomete hoshī Ima made no koto Bokura no zenbu Tsugi no kādo ni tsunagatteru Tokitoshite chīmu de, raibaru de Saikō no faito de mukiaeru aite Kotaetai omoi kurerunda korekara mo zutto kimi wa Risupekuto faitā Kitto itsumo boku no seichō o mi tete kure teru Kesshite ashi o tomenai doryoku ni make rarenai sa Akogarerukara Mitome terukara Ganbarerunda Ganbatte hoshī Motto shiritai Motto yukitai Kawasu kādo ga miseru sekai Dare yori mo honki de maemukide Imēji no saki o shinjite iru nda Sono sugata hagemasa reru koto otagai no a ni kaete Risupekuto shi aeru ' Ippo susun dewa mata' motto tsuyoku naritakute Shōri no sakini wa Mada shiranai shōri Tsugi wa betsubetsu no michi Demo yume wa onajitte Wakatterukara Tokitoshite chīmu de, raibaru de Saikō no faito de mukiaeru aite Kotaetai omoi kurerunda korekara mo zutto kimi wa Risupekuto faitā Saikō no faito o kureru risupekuto faitā Risupekuto shi aeru risupekuto faitā Category:Merchandise Category:Song